


Linger

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Linger

Classical music is a tease. Its wonder lies in how it trails on a flight, slowly climbing up to its summit – even before it arrives there, it goes back home to its main theme. Then you are filled with satisfaction. Beautiful.

Sakusa Kiyoomi has been persecuted by the existence of Atsumu Miya. He was a tease, a pest, a nuisance. 

Teased by momentary touches, on the small of his back during a successful serve, only for his hand to be retracted.

Teased by cursory looks, when he gets out of the shower, topless, only for him to immediately take back his gaze.

Teased by kisses, stolen when no one is looking, only to act like nothing happened, when they feel another set of eyes intruding their little world.

But as Kiyoomi woke up, his vision was met by golden light, filtered by the windows, and softly illuminating the outline of the face of the man sleeping beside him. 

So endearing, peaceful and domestic.

He snuggled closer, and wrapped his arms around Atsumu’s waist, holding him tightly. 

Atsumu, still drowsy from his slumber, gave a lazy smile to Kiyoomi.

An achingly sweet smile – like a cotton candy melting on your tongue. 

Atsumu is heaven’s incarnate. So kind, charming and lovely. 

Kiyoomi thinks: as long as he’s with Atsumu, everything’s alright.

He gave a genuine smile back, and pressed his lips on Atsumu’s forehead. 

Atsumu Miya is a tease. His wonder lies in how he trails on a flight, slowly climbing up to its summit – even before he arrives there, he goes back home to the main theme. Then Sakusa is filled with satisfaction. Beautiful.

No more momentary touches, cursory looks and fleeting touches.

Because for once in his life, of all things inevitable and ephemeral, he wants  _this_ – he wants  _them_ to stay. 


End file.
